The heros of Cantha
by ValgovDarkstar The Soul Reaper
Summary: this is my first attempt at a guild wars fic the whole thing is based off of me and my small guild playing through factions


The heros Of Cantha

Hi everyone its my long needed return to the writting world at long last freedom to write and finish these stories... now keep in mind i hav'nt writting anything for the better part of 2 years but slowly i am regaining ym writting ability when it returns i will have better stories to post.. for now these are all i have so please keep that in mind as you reveiw

Disclaimer: ah this thing again right...what was i suposed to say?...oh yea i dont own guild wars guild wars factions or guild wars nightfall or anything guild warsish that all belongs to their respective componies and owners so onward

Prologe

The Land of cantha a beautifull place a wide sea surronds its mainland where green forests and great citys thrive its people prosperus no wars wage here no crime lords no poverty everything was the image of paradise, but it had not always been so

Two Thousand years before this great age of peace settled cantha had been plauged by a terrible curse that had been inflicted by one of its own inhabitants, Shiro tagachi known as the betrayer though not always so he at one time was the emperers personal body gaurd but for reasons unknown at a temple where the emperor had gone to pray, Shiro went mad and slew the emperer and though the remains of his personal gaurd tried to stop shiro they too died by his blade mastery and lethal skills, however shiros victory would not be complete this day a ritualist had escaped his sights and ducked out towords the bell on the balcony and soon shiro heard it the bell that alerted all of the area something had gone terribly wrong in a rage he also slew the female ritualist sending her to a sudden and painfull death by knocking her off the balcony into the rocky razor sharp shores below, before shiro could return to where the emperors body had been the doors were kicked down to the temple and there stood the combined forces of the luxon and kurzick guilds united in their effort to destroy the emperors killer they faught valliently but shiro had become immesnly powerfull in the short period of time sence slaying the emperor he possesed demonic speed and precision unknown to mortals in a short time he cut down many of their numbers it seemed like prehaps shiro would emerge unharmed, this however was the flaw that allowed shiro to finaly be destroyed a lone assasin neither kurzick nor luxon had entered the temple and rushed shiro in his moment of arogance she penetrated his defences and disarmed and stuned him his blades flew from his hands landing on either side of him dazed shiro slowly turned to face his attacker who simply looked back at him out of pity as this happened the two remaining fighters each a champion of their respective side took shiros blades in hand and rushed in to finaly slay the evil lord as shiro turned the blades delivering fatal cuts to his body shiro let loose a cry one of hate frustration and malice the area around him exploded in his dark aura the bodies turning to stone as it expanded outwards it petrified the forest the temple faced from the back and turned the sea into jade.. evil had been destroyed.. but a great price had been paid however 1000 years later.. evil would make its return to finish what it had started.

Chapter 1 The Begining

The shing jea monestary An academy of Cantha, a place where many warriors of many prefessions are trained each under a headmaster who would oversee their training and then send them off to varios parts of cantha to serve in any way the empire saw fit, however today the Shing jea courtyard was silent where it would normaly be filled with training students now only 3 stood one by his apparel was an assasin no doubt plain garments resembling a males kimono on the top the lower half covered by plain leggings and assasins boots his face hidden behind a mask long pale blond hair tied back into a short ponytail a grey headband contrasting his blue assasins garb the other two were garbed in ritualist robes which always were compared to robes of greek natures one wore the traditional wrap around his head hiding his eyes making it easier to see the spirtual world both of their robes also blue covering his torso but leaving his arms bare each ritualist had tattoos of a spiritual nature covering their shoulders and part of the arm below the elbow one arm however was gloved a shirt kilt like garb covering everything to their knees their lower legs wraped covering their heels to the middle of their feet the other ritualist chose not to wear a head wrap nor was he required to the headmasters had always said even without the wrap he was powerfull and so he chose not to his blond hair almost matched the assasins tied back but more in the style of the ritualist the three stood close to them they knew eachother on a name only bassis they had trained together yes but in the early stages of training, friends where a burden no shing jea diciple could afford if they made it into the academy as advanced students then there could they prehaps become allys friends whatever term people prefered to use for that was why they were selected they had shown such potential in the academys eairly training they were chosen to train directly under headmasters where normaly a headmaster would train a class and never know the students well,when students trained directly under the headmaster the headmaster would show them the advanced ways of their profession and know them well by the time they finished their training

finaly seeking to end the silence the pale haired ritualist spoke" i want to say ahead of time if will be an honor to train alongside you both" the assasin turned for a second the pale haired ritualist became afraid knowing assasins normaly had short fuses and violent reactions before the assasin lifted his hand removing his mask a jesture of sorts signifying he trusted them enough to remove the mask which was designed to hide not only their face but their emotions" lets first hope we make it through this training before we consider anything an honor" the phrase seemed harsh to the normal ear but to the two ritualists they understood it they would be training directly under master togo one of the academys best instructors also the most strict horror storries had often run rampent about how tough the master was on his personal trainees finaly the doors to the courtyard opened and in steped headmaster togo his purple robe gave him the appearance of an emperor almost except he wore no headgarb he was bald but no student ever dared to make fun of it for fear of beign expelled from the academy immidiantly the 3 stood in a line and kneeled before their trainer" master" they spoke in unison togo stood before them now and looked over each" rise my young students" they did so" Dagger .. our top promising assasin student... said to be lethal to the degree you earned the name grenths assasin... Rasputin... a ritualist proficient in the ways of using your spiritual powers to defeat your foes... and Klaatu... our lone defensive ritualist you are all here because you showed more promise then any student in your class and so it has fallen upon me to train you... i warn you now i do not train regular run of the mill warriors.. i train elite warriors that become canthas heros and history and so you will be expected to act as such you will all be training together on a regular basis so you must know eachother as though you were brothers and in doing so fight as one you will become masters of your chosen professions and become a team that will be known for its perfection when i feel you are ready you will be presented to minister cho and he will decide your use in cantha is that understood?" all three noded" good you must begin by acknowladging that you are a near perfect team one who can master attack magic one who can defend all three of you and one who can attack up close however i want each of you to be just as lethal alone should you ever get seperated or force to fight on different fronts in such you will become more powerfull then any of the headmasters here your training will begin tomarrow here the minute the sun rises we will then begin your training each day at this time " they nodded again and with that togo left them to converse among themselves" so you two are to be my partners" dagger said looking to them" rest assured so long as i draw breath on a battlefeild our enemys will never reach you" klaatu spoke next" and rest assured that you will never suffer harm for long so long as i draw breath" then finaly rasputin spoke" and i will ensure the amount you have to fight will never overwhlem you" with that they each extended their hands grabing eachother by the arms signifying it was set the three would work as a perfect team little did they know they were in for much more then they ever would imagine for the five gods had chosen these 3 to be the heros of cantha.


End file.
